Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-reinforced member and a method for manufacturing the fiber-reinforced member, particularly, a fiber-reinforced member having a hollow tubular region and a method for manufacturing such a fiber-reinforced member.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-236587 discloses an FRP pressure vessel having an FRP (fiber-reinforced plastic) laminate structure formed by winding, around a liner, a carbon fiber impregnated with a resin. The FRP laminate structure is configured as a helical winding layer having an orientation angle of 45° to 60° relative to the axial direction. This FRP laminate structure has a hollow tubular region.